Spark With Love (VKOOK MPREG)
by Gloryass
Summary: Jungkook masih duduk di bangku sekolah saat ia mengandung bayi pertamanya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa suami remaja itu sebenarnya adalah gurunya sendiri. Atau setidaknya, suaminya berpura-pura menjadi guru untuk mengawasi Jungkook di sekolahnya. VKook, Mpreg, Don't like dont read! The Rest are on my WATTPAD


Jungkook duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Pemuda itu menatap kesana kemari, mengawasi seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya dengan khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyadari?

Pemuda itu mengenakan lapisan hoodie besar di luar seragamnya. Umumnya hal itu dilarang jika siswa berada di dalam kelas, namun karena keadaan Jungkook yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan, peraturan itu dikesampingkan. Bayi kembarnya butuh perlindungan, dari dinginnya AC ruangan dan tatapan gatal teman-temannya. Jungkook yakin sekali mereka gatal ingin menyentuh perutnya. Jungkook tidak pernah mengizinkannya.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa siswa kelas dua SMA sepertinya bisa tetap sekolah dalam keadaan hamil besar begini, beri tepuk tangan pada kekuatan keluarga suaminya yang mampu membuat pihak sekolah bungkam atas keadaan Jungkook. Ditambah lagi, SMA ini adalah sekolah dengan sistem internasional dan terbuka. Bahkan ideologi dan pandangan yang dianutnya pun sangat American. Jika ada siswa lain yang ingin mengikuti jejak Jungkook, bukan tidak mungkin diizinkan. Hanya saja sejauh ini memang hanya Jungkooklah yang mengundang gelengan kepala.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku paling belakang, merasa beruntung sekaligus sial. Ia sial jika saat mata pelajaran lain, dirinya harus susah payah memperhatikan papan tulis yang begitu jauh. Dan beruntung pada saat saat begini, saat Taehyung-seongsaengnimNYA yang mengajar di depan kelas dan menghukumnya begini.

Hanya Jungkook dan kepala sekolah yang tahu. Guru muda itu sebenarnya adalah suami Jungkook. Dan pria yang sesungguhnya telah mapan menjadi CEO muda itu justru lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya menjadi guru paruh waktu di SMA Jungkook. Jungkook sudah menduga kelakuan suaminya itu karena sikap posesif dan tidak-percayaannya itu. Karena lihat saja saat ini...

Jungkook dipaksa duduk dengan vibrator yang bergetar pelaaan di dalam rektumnya. Sebagai hukuman karena beberapa hari lalu Jungkook mengobrol begitu akrab dengan TOP.

"Nggghhh.." Jungkook mengerang pelan, lalu buru-buru membekap mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jungkook-sshi?" Suara Taehyung di depan sana menggiring semua mata menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mendelik gelagapan. Ia yakin sekali melihat kilat seringai di bibir Taehyung selama sesaat.

"B-bukan apa-apa. H-hanya sedikit mulas." Jungkook berbohong sembaring tersenyum dan mengusap perut besarnya. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

"Kelasku selesai sebentar lagi, kau masih bisa tahan kan?"

"N-nnnee, Seongsaengnimh. Ngh." Jungkook menggoyang bokongnya, ingin membebaskan diri dari benda bulat yang menyumpal dan terekan makin dalam setiap kali ia bergerak itu. Tapi membayangkan lima menit ke depan dengan getar vibrator yang menguat, Jungkook menahan nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Berusaha bersabar.

...

"Hyung, kita sudah keluar dari sekolah."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Tatapannya fokus pada jalur jalan yang dilaluinya, begitu serius pria itu mengendarai mobilnya. Iya mendengar Jungkook mengeluh dan merintih di sisinya, tapi dalam hati Taehyung merasa senang.

"Hyuuungg, hiks." Jungkook menggerakkan bokongnya, mencari posisi agar vibrator itu tidak tertekan makin dalam. Tapi setiap kali Jungkook duduk lebih santai, Taehyung akan menaikkan getar vibtaror itu hingga sekujur tubuh Jungkook ikut bergetar pula.

"Hyung-aaaakh! A-aku tidak kuat lagi!" Jungkook memekik. Berjingkat dan bergerak makin gusar, namun gerakan apapun memperburuk keadaannya.

"A-aku menyesal please hyung? Hyungggg AAAAHHHH!"

Jungkook terhentak naik dan turun. Semenit yang lalu Taehyung seakan dapat memperkirakan polisi tidur di depannya dan dengan sengaja meninggikan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil itu menghentak naik dan turun dengan keras, tanpa terduga menghentak tubuh Jungkook ke atas dan ke bawah hingga vibrator itu menghantam prostat Jungkook sekuat-kuatnya.

"HYUNGGG AAKKHH!" Jungkook mencengkeram perutnya, mulai bernafas terengah-engah. "Ah! Hnggg! K-kalau ketubanku sampai pecah di mobil ini bagaimana!" Pekiknya marah.

Taehyung menyeringai senang, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut perut Jungkook. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas itu menggeliat menikmati.

"Tahan sampai rumah baby. Hukumanmu belum selesai."

Jungkook bersandar lemas, mengerat perutnya erat-erat lalu memberengut.

"Kau akan menyakiti bayinya."

Taehyung melirik Jungkook datar, tangannya yang tengah mengusap perut Jungkook tiba-tuba bergerak turun, lalu mencengkeram perut buncit Jungkook dengan kuat.

"A-ARGH- A-AKH! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG! AAAARGGHH!"

Jungkook mengejang kesakitan, pemuda itu merintih dan mulai terisak kecil. Ia buru-buru memeluk perutnya setelah Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan lulusan ekonomi, nde Kookie?" Pria yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu bertanya. Jungkook memberengut sembari mengusapi bagian perutnya yang baru saja dicengkeram oleh Taehyung dengan sayang.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Suaminya ini lulusan kedokteran, meski tidak memiliki izin untuk melanjutkan passionnya di bidang yang sama karena tanggung jawabnya pada perusahaan keluarga.

"Hanya remasan dan seks biasa tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Kau lihat kenapa perutmu besar, itu karena ketuban dan kulit yang tebal melindungi mereka dari benturan seperti ini-"

Jungkook tidak menduganya, Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan menampar perut Jungkook dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu berjengit. Suara teriakan memekik memilukan di dalam mobil itu.

"HYUNG KAU SUDAH GILA?" Jungkook menjerit, lalu meringis.

"Dan hal tidak akan menyakiti mereka baby, tapi pasti menyiksamu." Taehyung menyeringai mengerikan.

Jungkook merengut, menggeser posisi duduknya bermaksud menghindari Taehyung dari perutnya sejauh-jauhnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya masih terasa, kelu percampur nyeri. Jungkook mendesah sedih mengingat hobi aneh suaminya yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya. Jungkook sering mengait-kaitkan sikap Taehyung yang berubah-ubah dengan mertuanya yang tidak mengizinkan Taehyung melanjutkan karir di bidang kedokteran. Mungkin Taehyung frustasi? Dan melampiaskannya padanya?

Jungkook bergidik. Dan teringat juga pada kedua mertuanya. Dua orang itu begitu sayang padanya. Bahkan saat Taehyung beralasan ingin menjaga Jungkook sampai melahirkan dengan menjadi guru part time di sekolah Jungkook, keduanya mengizinkan.

"Appamu memang jahat baby. Omma akan melindungimu." Jungkook berbisik-bisik pada perutnya dan melirik Taehyung sinis.

Mobil mereka memasuki pekarangan, Jungkook melongok melihat keadaan rumah minimalis mereka yang terang benderang.

"Kau lupa mematikan lampu, hyung?"

"Bukan. Itu eomma dan appa. Mereka menelponku dan bilang akan datang hari ini."

Jungkook mendelik, "k-kau tidak bilang padaku!"

Taehyung meliriknya dengan tatapan 'Harus?'

"D-dan aku harus melepaskan benda ini sekarang! Palli hyung." Jungkook buru-buru melepaskan kancing dan risleting celananya, tapi Taehyung menahan tangannya. Pria itu menatap Jungkook dengan seringai.

"Kubilang tahan sampai kita di kamar. Bukankah itu jadi jauh lebih seru, baby?"

Jungkook menelan ludah, merintih memilukan saat Taehyung meninggikan kecepatan vibratornya hingga benda itu membuat jok di bawah bokong Jungkook ikut bergetar.

Drrrrttttt

"Dan mereka tidak boleh tahu baby. Tidak boleh tahu."

"H-hyung, kita masih punya waktu untuk mengeluarkan benda ini." Jungkook berjalan gemetaran. Vibrator di rektumnya menyala pelan, tapi luar biasa menyiksa setiap kali ia menapakkan langkah.

Taehyung hanya melirik dan mengabaikannya, pria itu memimpin jalan dan membuka pintu tanpa menunggunya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

 **Read the rest on my wattpad: GLORYASS**


End file.
